


Finding My Dream

by Purim



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Also it's the series all over again so don't read it if you don't want to relive XY&Z, Diary/Blog Style, F/M, Gen, These tags will evolve as more chapters are added, Written from Serena's perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purim/pseuds/Purim
Summary: Inspired by an RP Group I was once a part of...Serena is a young girl trying to find her way in the world when she sees a familiar face on TV and goes to meet him. But along the way, she starts writing a blog about her experiences. See what Serena experienced in Pokémon XY from her perspective in this retelling of Pokémon the Series: XY





	1. Putting My Name Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Path of the Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362352) by Purim. 



> I've always been fascinated by stories that are told from a different perspective. I once owned a copy of "The Three Little Pigs" told from the Wolf's point of view, and I loved reading .hack//ANOTHER BIRTH, which retold the games from the eyes of BlackRose. It's the latter here that this idea finds it's genesis; This is supposed to be a blog written by Serena in first person that she posts and updates as she quests around Kalos. I can't promise a regular update schedule (since I'm working on this during lulls at my work) but I'll see what I can do.

I'm not really sure how to start, so I'll just dive right in!

Hello, reader! My name is Serena, and I'm a new Pokémon Trainer! My interests are shopping, dancing, baking, and Aria the famous Pokévision super star! I've always admired Aria and her videos, and I want to do something just like that!

But my " _super supportive_ " mother would never buy me a camcorder, no matter how much I asked for one, so I'm stuck making a blog. In fact, this whole thing was kind of her idea. "Sweetie, you love those books about the wizard who flies around and lives in a magic school! Why don't you take up writing? You could be the next great Kalosian author!"

I guess she doesn't realize that I only read the first book because I never told her that the rest are gathering dust on the shelf above my bed. And I guess I did make a big fuss about wanting to be a writer after reading the first one before I ended up quitting. I guess it just got boring, though. All you do is write write write and that's really not any fun, is it? It's not as glamorous as making videos like Aria...

But that's okay, because you're here, and you're reading this! And I'm going to do what all the famous Pokévision video makers do! Just blog about my life until I get a fan following! And since I'm a brand-new Pokémon Trainer, there's going to be tons of things I can share with you!

Not that I have a lot yet, I mean. But hey, you'll be there along the way, won't you?

I actually did have a pretty scary experience today! You see, I'm actually on my way to meet up with a friend of mine, who I've heard is in Santalune City right now. But I ended up leaving Lumiose too late to make it all the way there before nightfall, and the way the shadows of the mountains and the trees overhead loomed overhead made me feel pretty afraid. I was sure I'd have to camp out with some gross bugs crawling all over me (and I didn't even bring any camping supplies!) when I saw what I thought was a person. It turned out to be a pretty angry Vespiquen! It started to attack me and I thought I was a goner! And I would have been, too, if it hadn't been for the bravest, cutest little Pokémon that a girl could ask for: my new Pokémon, Fennekin!

I just got Fennekin today from Professor Sycamore (like most people my age in the Kalos Region). And I know what you're thinking, and you're right: I did choose Fennekin because Aria has one. Can you blame me? She's practically my idol! I want to be just like her someday! And so, I knew that if I was ever going to start being a Pokémon Trainer, I'd get a Fennekin, just like Aria did!

Honestly, I think this will be it for now. Tomorrow, I'll get to Santalune City, and with any luck, _he_ will still be there.


	2. It Starts with a Boy

Wow! Honestly, I didn't expect to get a few people to follow my blog right off the bat like that! I guess the internet is a really big place, isn't it? Thank you for following along this far! Even if this is only the second post.

But the comments that I have seen posted in response to my blog are circling around one question: "Who is _he_?"

His name is Ash.

You see, back when I was little, my mom through it would be a great idea to send me away from Kalos, to a summer camp on practically the other side of the planet!

It was, putting it mildly, the second worst idea she ever had. I knew no one, recognized nothing, and I didn't even have any friends out there! It was terrible and I hated every second of it. There was this big clique around one really popular kid (I don't remember what his name was. Gerald? Something like that) and if you weren't in his circle, you were out of basically everything.

I was miserable for two days (the camp only lasted a week) and then something different finally happened on the third. I got lost.

The big clique was trying to gather all the kids around for the biggest hide-and-seek game they could do, and they actually ended up asking me to play. They had ignored me until that day, calling me "that crybaby from Kalos", but I didn't care. I finally had friends, and a group to belong to. Or so I thought, anyway.

It all started innocently enough, right? They let that really popular guy be the seeker and the rest of us hid. I did my best to hide because I thought if I impressed  them, they'd play with me more. That was my first mistake.

I ran into the forest surrounding the camp (and the town we were in) and found a big, hollow stump. I climbed inside and hid. I thought I was the funniest, smartest kid there that day. That would be my second mistake.

I ended up falling asleep while I waited for them to find me. I think they just forgot I was playing with them, and since it wasn't that late in the day by the time I woke up, I don't think anyone was even looking for me. I don't know how much time had passed before I left my hiding spot.

I ended up wandering around, completely lost. I called out for help, but no one ever came. There wasn't a person around for miles, it felt like. It was the scariest thing I'd ever felt in my entire life.

While I was wandering around, a Poliwag jumped out of the bushes and scared me so bad, I tripped and fell over. It ran off, another thing that didn't care about me at all, and I couldn't move. My leg felt like I had broken something, it hurt so bad. I cried and shouted and I just wanted to be out of that place so badly.

And then, he was there.

At first, I was scared and I clinched my eyes shut. I didn't want to see the Kanto Pokémon that was going to eat me! But the boy spoke, and I looked at him. He looked about my age, and I think I had seen him around the camp a few times, always playing by himself with some Pokémon or another. He said his name was Ash, and he asked me if something was wrong. I told him that my leg was hurt.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around my leg very gently, right around the spot I had said it hurt. When I flinched from his touch, he smiled, and waved his hands around it and pretended to cast a spell. "Pain, pain, go away!" or something like that.  When none of these (very sweet) gestures did anything to help me up, he told me something that I'll never forget.

"Don't give up 'til it's over, okay?"

And you know what? Until he told me that, I didn't really understand what trying and giving up meant. I never really had to try for anything before. Whenever things weren't going my way, I would cry and throw a fit and someone would fix it. Being told not to give up... it really wasn't something I considered. But seeing the warm smile on his face... seeing his hand reach out to mine... I'll never forget it.

He took me by the hand and lead me back to camp. I didn't feel alone after that. We spent a little more time together during the next two days, playing together. It felt really nice. It may not have been long before I returned to Kalos, but they're memories I'll always cherish.

The one regret I have is that I never got a chance to return his handkerchief. I cleaned it and left it up to dry, but time got away from me and it ended up coming with me halfway across the world. I thought I'd never be able to give it back.

Until now, that is.

I saw him. Ash. On TV, here in Kalos. A Garchomp was running wild and destroying the huge parts of Lumiose City, and it flew up to the top of Prism Tower. There were news helicopters and everything! And there was Ash. He was reaching out to Garchomp and trying to reason with it. He eventually got through to it, but then he fell from the tower. Thankfully, the superhero Blaziken Mask was on the scene and saved his life.

Seeing Ash again after so many years. I knew it was a sign. A sign that I had to go meet him! And so, that's why I left home, to reunite with Ash... is what I want to say. But really, there's another reason. But right now, let's pretend my only reason is the more romantic one, okay?

...at least, that's what I wish I could stick to.

I ended up finding him at the Santalune Gym today, and watched him battle. It was really cool, seeing him battle with his Fletchling against the Gym Leader, Viola.

But he lost. And he left with his two friends that I was there watching the battle with. And I guess I was feeling too shy to really want to interrupt things, so I let him go.

Thankfully, he left his backpack. I told you this was fate!

I took his backpack back to the Pokémon Center, and I finally got a chance to introduce myself, but it turns out he didn't remember me at all. Honestly, it was a really big downer. I had come all that way for him, and he didn't even remember me?

...well, that's just how Ash is, I guess. He was busy, anyway, training for his rematch with Viola. It's just like he was way back then; he never gives up until the very end! It made me happy to know that this was still the Ash I knew back then.

While he was training, I also met his two friends. They were both blonde, and they were siblings of each other. The boy, about the same age as Ash and myself, was named Clemont, and his little sister was Bonnie. Clemont seems like an okay guy. He invented this crazy Sticky Web shooting machine and helped Ash train, but the whole thing ended up exploding, so I'm kinda on the fence if he's alright or not. Bonnie left a much better impression on me. She's just so cute and excitable! She cheered alongside me at Ash's training, so much that she tuckered herself out!

After Clemont took Bonnie in to bed, I had a few minutes alone with Ash! I said that it was so cool watching him train, and he said that I'd be doing that soon, myself. Training and going for Gym Badges... I mean, maybe that could be my calling? I could be a great Champion like the actress, Diantha!

...but honestly? I don't think so. I'm not really a "battle" kind of girl, and if Fennekin is anything like me, then she's not, either.

But Ash? He didn't rush me along. He said that it was already and that I should take my time. And that's exactly what I intend to do. Starting tomorrow, anyway.

Thanks, Ash.


	3. Rhyhorn Racing

So today was really a full day, and I think I gained some perspective. I think the best way to start this off will be a list.

1\. Adults are **_really_ ** perceptive.

This morning was Ash's rematch against Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader. And Clemont, Bonnie, and I were there to support him from the sidelines. But also, this woman was there. Her name is Alexa, and she helped Ash train the day before (I didn't mention her before because I guess I didn't think she'd pop up again). And as we were settling in, she whispered something to me, about how she knew Ash needed something to get him back on his feet after that loss, but she didn't think it would be _me_.

I mean... I admit it. I have the tiniest crush on Ash. But it's not like that's wrong, right? He can be a sweet boy, I'm a charming girl. That stuff can just kinda happen naturally, right? So there's nothing wrong with it, but he really doesn't need to know because Ash can be... well, you'll see. In any case, if this gets out, then it might wreck any chance of us even being friends if he doesn't feel the same, so I'm trying to keep a lid on it for now.

In any case, adults need to keep their noses out of other people's business.

2\. Gym Battles are **_really_ ** intense!

I'd never seen a for-real Pokémon battle before yesterday, but this one just proved the me how tough they can be. Ash and his Pokémon launched attack after attack at Viola but none of them gave an inch! It was only because of the special training they did that Ash and his Pokémon pulled through. And then, Viola unleashed her trump card. Vivillon used a move that put Ash's Pikachu to sleep. It was all I could do to keep from running out onto the battlefield (seriously, how can putting your opponent to sleep even be fair?) but I did shout that they needed to remember the training they did with everyone. And it seemed to give Ash an idea, and he had Pikachu attack itself to stay awake! It was incredible to watch, I wish I had a camera or something so you could have seen it! Ash looked like he was about to lose again, but he turned the tables at the last second! I felt my heart race watching him!

Speaking of my heart racing...

3\. Ash can be very sweet sometimes...

After the four of us left the Gym, Ash asked me what I planned on doing next. When I said I had no plans, he invited me to join him! Of course, there's no way I'd pass up an invitation from my crush, and when you add sweet Bonnie and her brother into this? Well, it's not like I had any plans anyway other than avoiding going home. So, for now, I'm going to be travelling with Ash... as well as with Clemont and Bonnie. And they're pretty good, too. I mean, Bonnie and I seem to have similar interests, and Clemont is alright... when he's not meddling, anyway. Speaking of, when Clemont asked me why I left on my journey, I took that opportunity to try to give Ash his handkerchief back and...

4\. ...he can also be really dim.

...he didn't remember me. In fact, he looked at the handkerchief like he had never seen it before until I reminded him about it by telling him the story I shared here yesterday. And his response to it?

"Oh, now I remember! You were the girl with the straw hat, right?"

...honestly, it's hard not to get disappointed at that. It's not like I was expecting him to instantly feel the same about me or anything, but remembering more than just what I wore would have been nice. Oh well. At least he did remember, and he apologized for not remembering sooner, so... he's still sweet when he wants to be. Not that we had much time to think about it. Our friendly chat was interrupted by the thundering feet of a herd of Rhyhorn, and then the sound of the motorcycle ridden by a police officer. It turns out that having Ash lead the way north to Lumiose City had him lead us right onto a Rhyhorn Racecourse. Which leads into the longest part of this post:

5\. Rhyhorn Racing

For those readers who may not be in the Kalos Region, Rhyhorn Racing is an honored pastime that goes back to the ancient kings and queens of Kalos who would use Rhyhorn to pull their carriages, and the great armored knights who rode them into battle. If you listened to my Mom, you'd think it was this thrilling test of speed, but really you're just on top of something that only knows how to run forward and you have to get them to turn sometimes.

I really don't like Rhyhorn Racing. Events today may have taken it out of the "hate" category, but I really don't like Rhyhorn Racing. And Odyssey Village, where we ended up after going off course, is basically just host to this Rhyhorn Racecourse. And as soon as he saw them, Ash insisted that he wanted to be in a Rhyhorn Race, so Office Jenny (the policewoman who almost arrested us for trespassing) brought us over to the Rhyhorn Racing rental area. Turns out there's a special beginner race tomorrow where you can rent a Rhyhorn and enter.

Honestly, even after everything, I don't understand why Ash wanted to enter, but I guess I felt like I had to help him, even though I really don't like Rhyhorn Racing. Ash almost got himself trampled! I showed him how to approach Rhyhorn and picked out one that would be gentle and nice to him. Everyone was impressed with my knowledge of Rhyhorn and well...

...my mom is... _was_ a Rhyhorn Racer. And she pushed me to be a Rhyhorn racer, too. And I hated it. If sending me to that camp was a terrible idea, then thinking I could be a Rhyhorn Racer was her worst one. I hated how the Rhyhorn would fight with me when I just wanted it to move forward and I hated how my Mom kept insisting that I do it just because I wasn't doing anything else. If she had just bought me that camcorder...

In any case, the worst part about it was that because of all that practicing she made me do... I actually got really good at Rhyhorn Racing. In fact, Mom was talking about having me enter the Junior Grand Prix. That was only a few days before I saw Ash on TV, so honestly, I dodged a bullet, I think.

When I said that my Mom had been training me, everyone instantly assumed that I wanted to be a Rhyhorn Racer, but I really don't. In fact, I think there may be something else out there that I like even more. I just don't know what it is yet. I just know what it's not.

But still, my skills can come in handy here, where Ash clearly needs a coach. So I agreed to help and we changed into Rhyhorn riding gear. Ash borrowed one and I had my own (It has a heart patch sewed on the hip, so it's my own personal cute trademark!), and then he tried to mount the Rhyhorn.

And I can't believe he failed to climb on it every single time. It's seriously not that hard if I can do it!

At Ash's insistence, I climbed on top of it myself, and showed him how to ride, and how to get the Rhyhorn to walk, but when it came to making it run, it ended up bucking and throwing me off, just like the one back home did. And it wasn't long until all the other Rhyhorn came over, too. I only got a quick glance at the looks of horror before I started feeling the rough tongues of the Rhyhorn licking me all over!

They weren't going to trample me. I know the Pokédex talks about how dumb Rhyhorn are, but they really aren't. They have personalities and stuff like humans do. It's not like I dislike Rhyhorn themselves. They can even be cute if you look at them the right way. It's not their fault that people have been racing them, and that my Mom was a racer.

It was when Clemont pointed out that they just wanted to play that I realized that maybe the reason the Rhyhorn back home was giving me all that trouble was because it liked me and it just wanted to play. It kind of took me out of the whole moment.

Bonnie really wanted to play with the Rhyhorn, too, so she came over and they began to lick her, too. It's only a little gross. They're just being friendly, you know?

In any case, Ash kept practicing for the rest of the day. When he was finally starting to get the hang of it, he asked me to watch, but I ended up snapping back at him with advice my mom gave me about not talking when you're riding and how you should focus on being one with Rhyhorn and to "go for broke".

I had to pause again after that. I guess the advice my Mom ingrained into me through all that practicing came in handy here... But the thing that struck me the most was how no matter how hard it got, no matter how many times he fell down, Ash never lost his cool or got frustrated. He kept giving it his best with a smile and... well, maybe Rhyhorn racing isn't so bad. It's not what I want to do, but seeing Ash give his all in this thing that has almost nothing to do with getting Gym Badges...

Well, maybe I was wrong about Rhyhorn Racing.

Anyway, since I'm trying to keep this blog secret from everyone (I mean, I did just admit to having a crush on Ash above, right? You all better not tell him!), I'm writing this at night. But since just writing is boring, I'm doing it at the same time as another of my hobbies: baking! I'm making cookies for everyone (but especially Ash. You know, "The quickest way to a man's heart" and all that, right?) And since baking alone is... well, lonely, I've brought out Fennekin to help me. And honestly, she's just the most precious thing. She keeps doing the same poses that I do and acting the same way that I do... she's just so cute! She's like having a mini-me around!

Pokémon are just the best, you know? Anyway, wish me luck tomorrow! And wish Ash some luck as well! (Just don't tell him about... you know!)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The advice Serena's Mom gave her is a mix of what she said in the original Japanese version ("Go for broke!", which is what her game counterpart says) and what is said in the English dub ("Be one with Rhyhorn!"), and since the dub eventually changes over to "Go for broke", I thought it'd be okay to mirror the original a bit better.


End file.
